


Kämpel av en Kurva

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: 'Cause It's Us Against The World [4]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Mentor/Protégé
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Eda är rädd för att hon kan skada, kanske döda, Kung och särskilt Luz.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Luz Noceda
Series: 'Cause It's Us Against The World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Kämpel av en Kurva

Eda knäckte dörren lite öppen och torkade in i Luz rum.

Den unga flickan sov fredligt med Kung i sina armar. En av hans egna vapen slogs över hennes ansikte. Hon var ung, självsäker, om än ibland felplacerad, och ganska excentrisk. Luz påminde på några sätt Eda om sig själv när hon var yngre. Hon såg tyst ut när hon tittade bort. Hennes ögon sköt till hennes öppna palmer och såg de få rynkor som hade bildats på hennes elfenbenskinn under årens lopp.

De som hon märkte var inte från allt hon har gjort, utan från förbannelsen. Hon tittade på Luz igen och flyttade inte ens händerna en aning. Ljuset gjorde en del av det unga barnets ansikte synligt jämfört med nästan allt annat som höljdes i mörker. Eda som stod framför dörren hjälpte inte heller. De tunnare delarna av hennes ögonbryn lutade nedåt medan slutet av munnen böjde mot golvet.

Delar av henne skrek att hon skulle hämta Luz och Kung, bort från henne så hon inte skulle skada dem, kanske döda dem till och med. Å andra sidan kunde resten av henne inte våga skicka bort dem, inte när de kunde skadas med Luz bara när de visste ett par stavar. Att klara sig utan magi kan bara få en människa att gå så långt, hon skulle aldrig riskera det. Medan hon var mer farlig, var det bättre om de stannade så att Luz skulle lära sig saker av henne, med tanke på att skolorna inte skulle lära henne vad hon behöver som häxa.

Oberoende av hennes eviga inre krig ville Eda inte att de skulle skadas. Hon ville inte skada dem, även om hon inte hade någon kontroll alls när hon var så. Hon ville inte döda dem, vare sig det är en av dem eller båda.

Eda ville inte skada _Luz_ mest av allt.

Innan hon kom hade Eda inte varit nära någon på länge från Kung. Redan då kände hon sig närmare henne än hon gjorde med honom. Inte för att hon skulle erkänna det för dem. Hon var bara tvungen att hitta ett botemedel för sin förbannelse och hon skulle inte behöva oroa sig för sitt välbefinnande lika mycket som hon gjorde. Om hon hittar det snart eller inte, hade hon ingen aning, men hon visste att hon måste hitta en snart.

För tillfället kunde hon dock bara göra vad hon kunde. Eda såg igen innan dörren öppnades och gick in, allt utan ljud. Hon böjde sig ner på ett knä. Hon gav Kung en pat på huvudet, sen lutade hon sig ner och planterade en kyss på Luz patt. Eda gick upp och lämnade rummet. Kvinnan stängde dörren tyst när hon tittade på de två och såg till att hon inte väckte någon av dem.

Eda gick sedan tillbaka till hennes rum. Hennes kropp föll rakt i mitten av hennes bo. Hela hennes kropp lyckades undvika alla tomma exir-flaskor som låg runt. Hon vände sig till hennes sida och fick håret att falla på hennes ansikte. Eda borrade det åt sidan eftersom hon blundade för henne. Hon kan lika gärna sova till nästa dag.

Hennes öron gick upp på ljudet från en dörr som skrevs och några fotsteg som försökte vara tysta. Tyvärr gick de inte så tyst som de trodde. Fotstegen blev högre när de kom närmare sitt bo. Eda hade svurit om det var Kung som kom in i hennes rum, hon hade ingen energi för sin-

Edas ögon stod öppna och såg Luz under hennes arm trots nattens mörker som täckte dem båda. häxan hörde det lilla barnet mumla något, men hon kunde inte komma på de flesta orden hon sa. Med det hon fastnade i, krympte ett sorgligt leende till hennes ansikte. De fick henne att känna sig lite bättre, men hon blev inte helt lugn. Hon drog Luz närmare bröstet och slog huvudet på håret.

"God natt, pumpa." Eda viskade.


End file.
